four_degrees_of_failurefandomcom-20200216-history
Senel
A Feral World Scum played by Raidis. Backstory Born on the feudal world of Fervious, Senel grew up with nearly no possessions and having to constantly watch his back. Everyday life was nothing more than putting on false fronts to "make friends" with those around him in order to stab them in the back later for personal gain, or to steal from them in the event they managed to get something valuable. While it was extremely taxing to live this way, it taught him the importance of interaction with others and the power that words held. If someone could talk their way out of a fight, then they lived longer. If someone could talk their way into someone's good graces, then they gained resources. After thirteen years of living in poverty, he decided to risk his life sneaking onto a rogue trader ship that stopped on the world briefly. He spent roughly 3 years in the bowels of the ship learning to hide his presence, steal what he needed to live, and becoming extremely aware of his surroundings. At 15 he could successfully pass off as a one of the thousands of nameless crew members. The next few years would be spent gaining whatever amounts of money he could through tasks assigned to him and by pocketing whatever he could along the way. Even after several years of this, he still had only amassed a meager amount of gelt. His desire for a fortune and things that he could only dream about as a child grew stronger every day until it was on the forefront of his mind. These events led him to the realization that in order to get his dreams accomplished he would need to risk his own life; high risk, high reward. He elected to use his talents and enter the services of the Inquisition. Always a man with his mind on escaping with his life, Senel would also develop a near obsessive attachment to his various sets of caltrops, which he keeps on his person at all times. List of Fears * Shadows * Bugs * Reflections * Maggots Story Since the Campaign Start At the start of his work for the Inquisition he was thrust into the service of Adriarch and almost immediately realized he was in over his head. The first mission took the party of misfits to the hive world of Scintilla. They were tasked with observing a ring of drug dealers in an attempt to find out who their supplier was. A series of vast failures later led to the party being trapped within a local church with their supervising commander Kieran Kothman and Sister Angeline as the mercenaries working for the drug peddlers enclosed on them. Before the fight could really start, a dark Eldar mandrake manifested itself from the very shadows of the room behind him, causing Senel to bolt from the room fast as lightning and leave a trail of his much beloved caltrops behind him along with a never-ending stream of urine. (This very action would later lead to Kieran breaking his ankle in an attempt to leap over them, ultimately crippling his character.) The party was then chased off world as Ophelia was raped repeatedly until death by the remaining dark Eldar. Senel would then develop a strange suspicion of all things shadowy and dark. The following task assigned to Senel and the party was sent to a pleasure world near the Eye of Terror to further investigate the trail that the drug peddlers had led them to. While at this world he was involved in: managing to sweet talk his way into an underground meeting against the local government in a shanty town, fighting off a very intrusive mind scan courtesy of a smelly psyker at said meeting while Veidt al-Miraj listened, getting trapped in a sewer while searching for cat abhumans, gaining yet another new fear of insects, perform a stakeout of the local spaceport, nearly crapping himself at the sight of Eldar being involved with the drug, and finally managing to establish some connections with the local criminals. The final task of the group on the pleasure world was to investigate the main shipment area of the drug by capturing a truck then assaulting the compound with the local police force. Not only did the party fail at securing one of the trucks, but during the assault they had the great misfortune of the Tyrant Star manifesting itself in the skies above. Senel happened to be gazing into some glass a few moments before and he caught a glimpse of the world inverted and empty. This would grant him yet another fear, mirrors. Shortly thereafter, he would proceed to vomit heavily into his respirator and pass out in a puddle of it. Upon waking, he noticed Commissar 42 had gone mad at the sight of the star and proceeded to knock him out (while also pocketing some of his valuables). The following events were more or less a complete blur as the troop desperately ran, drove, and cried their ways to the planet's spaceport. This mad dash was made successful by Parax Duberstein's unparallelled driving skills, creative use of smoke flares, and to one Eldar jet biker's misfortune, creative use of a spare set of clothing to the face directly from Senel's backpack. After successfully escaping the planet as countless daemons, Eldar, rabid citizens, and even insane cat abhumans, the party managed to report back in to their superiors. Senel would find his addiction to wine growing more with every passing day, much to the emotionless delight of Kieran. The next mission had the party heading towards the world of Quaddis to investigate a group of mercenaries in the employment of one rogue trader named Bartolomeo Vax, who had recently begun to trade in Xenos artifacts. Assigned with the capture of Vax's main circle, consisting of: a cybernetically enhanced shooter by the name Iris, his partner Sophia Vax, a tech priest by the name Veral, and his senior accountant Lars. By the end of this mission, all but Iris would be dead. The party was yet again proving completely capable of accomplishing their objectives. Upon infiltration of one of Bart's vacation homes, Senel and Farken jumped through the roof and spotted Sophia and Iris after killing their guards. Sophia was killed instantly while Iris had a clear bead on both of our hero's heads with his needle rifle. Moments later Senel and Farken would be lying on the floor, lucky to have their skulls in mostly one piece. Two fate points later after recovering enough to semi walk, Senel would crack open a smoke grenade faster than anyone could think and escape, leaving yet another trail of urine behind him. Once back at their apartment, Senel (still bleeding) would have his revenge on the captured Iris who had been rendered mostly harmless due to Magnus and his psyker equivalent of a magnet. A short trip around the block and Senel had acquired a healthy dose of Obscura, which he placed in his respirator after jamming a knife between Iris' teeth, followed shortly thereafter by the respirator. In his stupefied haze, Iris bared the world to Senel and the party learned the whereabouts of Lars. The next day with his head wrapped up, Senel and Parax ended up finding out the exact location of Lars safehouse. Midway into the capture mission, Daehkcuf Elohssa had the genius idea to flush the plainclothes officers and Lars out of their room by casting firestorm within it, incinerating all inside instantly, burning down the complex in the process. Clearly having done this in an attempt to sabotage the party's efforts, Senel put three bullets through Deahkcuf's skull (and pocketing his valuables shortly thereafter). The party would then find themselves on the brink of two warp storms as they investigated the depths of Port Wander to figure out the motives behind Vax's collecting. After ripping off a vendor for several discounted pieces of equipment in a drinking contest, Senel would catch a glimpse of a Slaugth conducting business with Veral in the alley across from the tavern. This resulted in him passing out almost immediately due to his assumption that a man made of maggots could even exist. This would begin his new found fear of all things maggot related. After a short and botched pursuit of Veral, the tech priest activated all of the servitors aboard the station to rebel and begin slaughtering who they could, Senel fleed to his employer, Caldwell, and his ship. After a brief period of time to compose his self, he went aboard Vax's ship as the party inspected the vessel for more clues on the rogue traders true motives. The more time passed as he waited, the more uneasy Senel grew as visions of maggots infesting Vax and the crew grew in his mind. They exited the ship just in time. After discovering Veral had escaped on Sofia's docked ship, the party realized that he was the brains behind the operation in the first place, so Vax was called over to Caldwell's ship for questioning. Yet again Senel was overtaken by a feeling of unease around Vax and after managing to charm him into talking, Vax's chest exploded when a worm like creature emerged from it. Senel set fire to the corpse immediately with his hand flamer and half of the room as well. Having learned what they needed, the crew headed out in pursuit of Veral to a nearby research station that was about to be submerged in the warp for 10 years as it does once every century. Upon hearing about his tech heresy, the Mechanicus issued Carta Extremus against Veral. Once on board the party had to fight their way through false men and servitors alike, eventually making their way to Veral himself. After an extended fight against the tech priest, Veidt managed to shoot him down as he detached his head in an attempt to escape. Parax discovered that Veral had managed to construct a STC in the basement of the station. Upon learning of this the party started to head towards the basement. On the way, Senel managed to spot a trinket on Veral's head, a refractor field. A lucky slight of hand check and a successful act of deception later, Senel had pocketed something that gave him what he had been hoping for the last two decades, a small fortune. Seeing this as his chance to end risking his life in direct combat, Senel would use his funds from selling the device to pay off his services with Caldwell and start up a drug ring on Gunmetal City with the hopes of breaking into organized crime at some point.